Protoss Civil War (Episode III)
Tassadar's Followers Raynor's Raiders Dark Templar |side2= Protoss Conclave Vanguard of Aiur |side3= Zerg Swarm |side4= |commanders1= Tassadar Jim Raynor Artanis Fenix Zeratul |commanders2= Conclave Aldaris |commanders3= Overmind Daggoth Araq Gorn Several other cerebrates |commanders4= |forces1='Tassadar's Forces:' :Tassadar :Zeratul :Fenix :Jim Raynor :Zealots :Dragoons :High templars :Archons :Reavers :Probes :Dark templars :Scouts :Arbiter-class starships :Carriers ::Gantrithor :Observers :1 Behemoth-class battlecruiser ::Hyperion |forces2= Ara Tribe Furinax Tribe Auriga Tribe :Zealots :Dragoons :High templars :Archons :Reavers :Probes :Scouts :Arbiter-class starships :Carriers :Observers |forces3=Tiamat Brood Jormungand Brood Grendel Brood Baelrog Brood :Zerglings :Hydralisks :Ultralisks :Defilers :Broodlings :Drones :Mutalisks :Overlords :Guardians :Scourges :Queens |forces4= |casual1=Medium |casual2=Heavy |casual3=Low |casual4= }} The Protoss Civil War was a major conflict fought between Tassadar's allies and the protoss Conclave. History Origins of the War The origin of the conflict can be traced to the zerg invasion of the terran worlds. Tassadar, protoss executor of his famed Expeditionary Fleet, refused to destroy these worlds, attempting to save the terrans instead of killing them, as the Conclave ordered. After his defeat on Tarsonis, Tassadar was ordered to return to Aiur. However, he felt a powerful psionic call emanating from a remote ash world, Char. There he encountered a Dark Templar force under the command of Prelate Zeratul.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. Unfortunately, the Zerg Swarm and a Terran Dominion Alpha Squadron detachment were at the planet as well. After some battles against the Dominion and the zerg's new warrior, the Queen of Blades, and some alliances with the Zeratul and the terran Jim Raynor,Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. his forces were finally crushed by the Kerrigan's elite brood,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. leaving Tassadar and Raynor trapped on a space platform,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. and the Dark Templar Prelate was trapped in a old terran underground installation.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. Then, most of the zerg traveled to Aiur to conquer it, leaving behind only a few forces under to command of Infested Kerrigan. The Weakness of the Zerg In a attempt to assist in the battle against the zerg on Aiur, Tassadar contacted Judicator Aldaris and told him about the cerebrates, an important part of the zerg hierarchy. The Judicator sent to the new executor, Artanis, to deal with the Baelrog cerebrate, Gorn. However, while the attack against the Brood was successful, the Cerebrate came back to life. Poor protoss strategy later resulted in the loss of Praetor Fenix.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Higher Ground (in English). 1998. The Conclave, now considering Tassadar as a traitor to the protoss race, sent a force to Char in order to arrest him, but the plot went awry when Tassadar convinced the Executor to join him and rescue Zeratul and his Dark Templar from zerg captivity.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. The War Erupts :Main article: Battle of the Heart of the Conclave A civil war erupted when Tassadar brought the Dark Templar, the very warriors who could destroy the cerebrates, to Aiur. The Vanguard of Aiur, led by the Conclave, attacked Tassadar's forces attempting to arrest him and Artanis. However, the Protoss rebels managed to break out the Conclave defenses and destroy the Heart of the Conclave. Many members of the Conclave died in this battle, thus starting the beginning of the end of the protoss government. However, Tassadar surrendered himself to the Conclave's forces, as he couldn't stand seeing his own brethren fighting themselves. Then, Judicator Aldaris appeared and arrested the renegade.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. The End of the War :Main aticle: The Liberation of Tassadar Zeratul and the other Dark Templar vanished after Tassadar's capture, leaving Fenix to lead the fight. Tassadar was put into stasis by the Conclave during his trial. Fenix feared that the Conclave would execute Tassadar after his trial and so planned a rescue. Jim Raynor, commanding the Hyperion, joined the rescue in order to pay back Tassadar for rescuing him on Char. The trial site was defended by Ara Tribe and Furinax Tribe forces, but Fenix and Raynor prevailed, rescuing Tassadar. Immediately thereafter, Aldaris appeared with a small fleet, intending to interrupt the rescue, but they were in turn ambushed by Zeratul and his Dark Templar. After exchanging angry rhetoric, a secondary battle broke out.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. Fenix, Zeratul and Raynor achieved victory, and were accompanied by a Judicator-crewed Arbiter in their next battle, which involved slaying Gorn and another cerebrate.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. Observing this action, the Conclave admitted they were wrong to Tassadar and his dissidents as they prepared to face the Overmind, vindicating one of Tassadar's main reasons for bringing the Dark Templar to Aiur. However, the Conclave was unable to provide any backup.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. References Category: Great War battles